Before They Fall
by akatrixie
Summary: A chapter on everyone's death from the 74th Hunger Games, in their POV.  To be a bunch of chapters.  Well, not chapters, actually.  Tiny scenes.  But I digress.  Please review!
1. Foxface, District 5

A/N- Hello! I noticed a bunch of people were writing Rue's death from her point of view. It kind of inspired me. So what I'm doing is writing everyone's death from the 74th Hunger Games. I tried to stay as close to the book as I could, but there may be some inconsistencies (in fact, there probably will be. Sorry in advance) I made up all the unnamed/bloodbath characters.

Disclaimer- Do you seriously think The Hunger Games is mine? Aw, thank you. You're wrong, though.

**Foxface, District 5**

_Quietly, gently._

The girl makes her way towards the encampment. The District 12 lovebirds are out, probably hunting. It doesn't matter, really. She knows how to steal.

Her fire-red hair rustles down on her shoulders in a wave. She throws it aside, annoyed. It itches and scratches after days of living in the wild.

_Quietly, gently._

Now, what to take? Katniss and Peeta have good sponsors, she observes. A bit of cheese, a few berries. They shouldn't realize anything was gone.

There. That should do it.

She rolls the unstolen berries back up in the plastic, reshapes the cheese, and places everything back the way she found it.

Her mother's voice echoes in her mind- _Always leave things in a better condition than when you found them._ At the time, she had shrugged those words aside, thinking they were useless. Now, she wasn't so sure.

_Quietly, gently._

Katniss and Peeta are coming back; she can hear them. She quickly picks a tree about 100 yards away and hoists herself up.

She thinks maybe, just maybe, she is too close.

_They call me Foxface, don't they? _she muses. _Sly as a fox, outsmarting everyone. They won't hear._

She is ravenously hungry. The goat cheese is salty and filling, so unlike most of the food in District 5. The berries are bitter, however. She wonders how they can eat them.

Almost immediately, her vision is obscured by a fog. Her limbs grow heavy, and she slumps against the wide trunk.

_How could _I _have been outsmarted? I've always been the trickiest. Always a step ahead of everyone else._

_How could it be me?_

As her eyes close, the cannon sounds.


	2. George, District 9

A/N- Second one! I'll try to update every day, but no promises. Please review...:)

**George Austin, District 9**

The arena couldn't get any worse for George. It was all natural. Back in District 9, it had been all energy generators and factories. He hadn't learned a thing about living in nature.

Back about 5 years, there had been a giant digital arena, like the inside of the computer. Now, why couldn't he have been reaped then? Sure, he was only 12 when the Gamemakers came up with it, but it would be a lot better suited to him.

Time was almost out. He targeted a few supplies to go for- a pocketknife, a canteen of water, and an orange backpack. He didn't have any idea what was in the backpack, really, but it had to be useful.

Just as he positioned himself, the gong sounded. Shoot. He didn't have a plan.

There wasn't any time to formulate one. So he just ran. The pocketknife was right in front of him; it was picked up quickly. But a small girl had already taken the canteen.

He sidestepped her, making his way towards the little orange backpack. The Girl on Fire reached it just as he did. He grabbed one strap as she grabbed the other.

He had hated her ever since she had twirled in that silly dress during the interviews.

"Not looking so pretty now, are we, Katniss?" he hissed under his breath. She didn't seem to hear him.

There was a sharp pain in between his shoulder blades. A warm liquid dripped down his back.

Katniss seemed puzzled as to why he had stopped tussling.

A bubble of blood ran up his throat, choking him until he coughed. Katniss jumped backwards in disgust.

It was a knife. Someone had gotten him.

George realized he was about to die. He didn't mind that much. It was a pretty good way to go.


	3. Anya, District 8

A/N-Thank you so much for reviewing, Shooting For the Moon. This chapter, I know for a fact, is a bit off of the book. I'm sorry.

Disclaimer-Nope. I don't own em. I'd love to, though.

**Anya Winston, District 8**

She can imagine her mentor screaming at her. Making a fire wasn't part of the plan. She had been told to stick to the plan, no matter what.

But it's so cold here. If she ever gets out, she's sure Janet will understand.

She huddles closer. The forest is scary at night. With all the animals and noises and no light-the absence of light was the worst. Anya liked having a clear-cut plan, being able to see exactly what needed to be done.

A crackle of sticks. Someone is definitely there. Maybe more than one person. How could they have known where she was?

"It's unfortunate we have to kill you. You're actually marginally pretty."

The boy from District 1 walks up, followed by both of the tributes from 2. Anya's eyes flit to the nearest gap in the trees.

"Nuh-uh. You're not going anywhere." The girl from 1 comes from between the trees. Her beautiful eyes reflect the firelight perfectly.

There is another rustle behind her. Another Career, no doubt.

And Anya doesn't even have a weapon.

_Think. Was there a part of the plan for this? I'm so outnumbered._

The only thing she can do is run. But she doesn't get very far. Both of her arms are grabbed, and she is forced to the ground.

"Please…please, don't. Please don't kill me."

The knife enters her back. Anya screams in pain. It wasn't how she wanted to die.

The Careers do a quick search, grumbling about how she didn't have anything worth taking.

"Better get out so they can get the body before it starts stinking." That's the large boy, the one from 2.

_Please, just go away…_

And mercifully, they do.

She lies on the ground for a moment, unable to believe her luck. She is deliriously happy.

But not for long. That Peeta boy has come back. With a sorrowful look on his face, he drives the knife deeper, instantly extinguishing any hope Anya had left.


	4. Marco, District 6

A/N-Oh, good! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. :D So glad you liked it.

This chapter is just weird. But there have gotta be some weird tributes.

Disclaimer-I own many things. A boxed set of LOTR, for example. But not the Hunger Games.

**Marco Johnson, District 6**

He knows he won't make it out alive. So why not have a bit of fun?

With a training score of 6, it won't matter. Nobody would take him seriously, anyway.

So Marco ran right into the thick of the battle.

The Careers were furiously hacking their way through the crowd towards the good supplies. Why not take one of them out? If he could kill one, he could die a glorious death. But first, a weapon.

A spear would be good. He had been decent with them in the training room.

That little girl from 11 had already slipped in between the trees. She had been lucky to get away from all the chaos. He could hear an explosion. Maybe someone hadn't gotten off their plate fast enough and it had exploded. He was tempted to look, but the pack of Careers was getting closer.

Just one shot…

They were viciously grabbing whatever they could. Monopolizing the whole Cornucopia.

The tall, lean boy from District 4 had come closer, grabbing a bow and arrows and slinging them to his comrade.

He probably never knew what hit him. Literally. Marco threw the spear, and the boy was dead before he could think.

Marco smiled. At least he had accomplished something. Now, all the Careers had to do was figure out who threw the spear, and he'd die. Just like that.

But none of the Careers seemed to care. Marco could hardly believe it. If he could just get away-

He turned around and bumped into the boy with the bad foot.

The boy gave an apologetic shrug, and then took a needle out from his pack and pushed it into Marco's stomach. Marco knew it was poison before he felt it.

He crumpled, the battle raging on above.

The last thing he heard was the boy's uneven footsteps, hobbling away.

But at least he had accomplished what he had set out to do. The Career was dead. That was what mattered. Right?


	5. Lila, District 10

A/N-Hello again! This happens to be my personal favorite chapter so far. But it's so depressing...a good song to listen to while reading this would be "The Sound of Silence" by Simon and Garfunkel. That decision was influenced by the fact that it happens to be my favorite song ever.

Disclaimer-No, I am not Suzanne Collins. So therefore, this is not mine. Please don't sue me! (hides in a hole)

**Lila Hayer, District 10**

_No no no no no no no_

All at once, her view of Reagan disappears. His approving wave makes her stomach hurt.

It's almost time to begin. Lila is dimly surprised that she is not screaming. She should be screaming. She is going into the Hunger Games.

While enclosed in the black tube, being rushed to whatever hell-hole they have prepared for her, Lila sings. Because that helps a bit. And she fingers her necklace.

The clasp is almost coming off from the repeated caress of her fingers. Any day now, it will fall off, leaving her with nothing to remember him by. At least he had left a token, a reminder. But that could never replace him. He was just gone.

The necklace is of a girl's head, carved into a shell. Lila has had to make 4 different strings to keep it on. They had all worn away from overuse.

Disappeared. Puffs of smoke, reminding her of all that was lost, is lost. Will be lost.

The tube puts her out in the arena. _One minute, _she thinks. _One minute before I die._

She is strangely calm. Whoever was going to kill her had a right to. It wasn't bad. She wasn't going to go down fighting.

There is nobody back home to think of. She hears the sobs of nobody echoing in her ears. Nobody cares! Nobody.

She thinks of all the people, about to watch her spectacular death.

_They're all blind. And deaf. They don't understand._

And now the gong is going off. Lila steps forward, ready to accept her fate. _Who will be the one to kill me?_

And the pendant of the necklace, the beautiful shell girl, falls.

Lila screams and dives back to catch it. The dust of the ground has tainted the snow-white color.

But she has retrieved it, and she is happy.

What she fails to notice is that she is still standing on her plate. And they are programmed to blow up.

So it explodes. The white necklace is catapulted far away, where it rests.


	6. Charlie, District 3

A/N-Hey hey. Here's the next one. Thanks to you 3 who have reviewed so far. If anyone wants me to write a specific tribute next, please tell me in a review. Or if you have an idea for a bloodbath/untold in the books death.

Disclaimer-In my imaginary world, I own it. But not here.

**Charlie Granger, District 3**

The Careers run back to the food site, Charlie slightly behind. At least the intruder will be dead. But they have a bunch of useless bombs now.

He keeps waiting for the day they throw him out. He will never be one of them. And now, with the trap sprung…

They won't have any use for him.

He waits apprehensively at the edge of the Cornucopia, and screams the moment Cato tries to go in.

"Wait! Some of the bombs might not have been triggered."

He picks up a small stone, throws it, and braces himself. When nothing explodes, he gets a bunch of stones and continues throwing them. Cato, Clove, and Marvel all look impatient.

"Hurry up, will ya?"

"You can never be too sure," Charlie mutters under his breath.

As they get a clear view of camp, Cato becomes rigid. And then collapses to the ground, pounding and screaming. Hair comes off in huge clumps as he pulls it, and you can see small indents in the dusty earth from his fists.

He gets up, and kicks. Anything, really. He doesn't seem to have a particular target in mind. Charlie is waiting, breathless, to see what they will do. But they just search the smoking rubble for anything left intact. Apparently, nothing can be salvaged from the wreckage.

_If I can run away, right now-_

But he's missed his chance. For Cato is turning and screaming. At him. There is nowhere to go.

He has to get away, so he runs.

But Cato is faster. He catches up and grabs Charlie's neck.

_Oh God, no._

He has no real chance to think. Cato's solid muscles pull, and Charlie's neck is broken.

Just like that.


	7. Glimmer, District 1

A/N-Hello, people. Thank you so much to deschanel10 (dorks really are sexy) and Shooting for the Moon for consistently reviewing. Again, if you'd like to be to do a specific person next, tell me in a review and I'll try. To people using story alert and such, I'm so glad you all like it. But can you please just send a review to tell me I'm doing ok?

Disclaimer-I do not own the Hunger Games. (sniffle)

**Glimmer, District 1**

Cato's shriek startles her awake. She hadn't really thought him capable of shrieking. She'd like to tease him about it.

Until she figures out why. It's a bunch of tracker jackers.

It's as if her fear has been released, even before they sting. She hates tracker jackers, and fears them with all her heart. Sometimes, she can't help but wonder why the Capitol made them.

"To the lake!" she screams. And again. Because she has to get away.

Peeta has sprinted away. Lucky him. Glimmer feels the first sting on her hand.

It shoots pain up her arm, and the lump is already beginning to swell. _That's not normal, is it? That's not normal._

_To the lake!  
_

As the swarm catches up to her, she is desperate. The only thing she is aware of dimly is the grip on her bow. She can't hear, she can't see.

But she is screaming.

_To the lake!_

They have gotten her, though. After they sting, they bury under her skin.

She screams even louder and tries to smash them away with her bow. How many times has she been stung now?

She cannot see anymore. The world is a flash of light and dark. Visions of her totally alone and exposed flash before her. And not beautiful.

And when she looks at herself, she is not beautiful.

Glimmer has never been ugly before. But as her skin becomes puckered and blistered, she is thinking she has to get used to it.

The whole world looks shiny and new to Glimmer. She falls down on the ground and closes her eyes to the sound of her own screams. And the bright, bright colors that seem to vivid to be real.


	8. Okenos, District 4

A/N-Well, here's the District 4 boy like you asked, deschanel10 (fun-sounding name!) And I can do Cato soon for you, mystic night12. Not sure how I feel about this chapter, so reviews are lovely.

Disclaimer-Not mine. If I owned The Hunger Games, this wouldn't be fanfiction, would it?

**Okenos Dean, District 4**

Well, there's a lake. That's something. But there's not a particular abundance of water.

Okenos will just have to get used to it. Put a tribute from District 12 in the middle of an ocean, and they're gonna panic. But he can thrive on land as well as water. It's not a problem.

Cato nods to him, signaling that their plan was ready to take action. He really doesn't know how Cato got to be the leader of the pack. But it had to be someone, and Okenos wasn't about to volunteer. Too much risk of attracting jealousy.

And the gong sounds, and the tributes run. He doesn't have to worry. Amria and Marvel are covering for him as he grabs the best supplies. A huge tent, a backpack of food.

Okenos wonders if he should shout something victorious as the Careers completely surround the Cornucopia. He's seen it happen in past games, and it always seemed to add an atmosphere of suspense. Because it's all a big show, really.

But ultimately, he doesn't say anything. Glimmer signals that they need weapons. Okenos grabs a knife for himself; it's his best skill.

Amria will need an axe, so he scrambles around on the piles of stuff until he gets one.

"Who else needs something?"

He surveys his companions, and sees that Glimmer isn't armed.

What was her best weapon? Much of Okenos's time looking at her hadn't been devoted to what skills she possessed. He couldn't remember what she was good at, so he just grabbed a golden bow and a quiver of arrows.

She grabbed it as he throws it, almost intuitively. The pack is preparing to leave, but then Okenos feels something hit him squarely in the back.

It is a spear.

Pain explodes along his body.

_But, but-I can't die!_

And yet he does.


	9. Cato, District 2

A/N- Somebody asked for Cato, so here he is! I'm going to try to have Thresh up tomorrow, and the the District 10 boy with the crippled foot. I will try...no promises, though. I have no idea how to kill Thresh. Thanks to everybody who has reviewed so far!

Disclaimer-You caught me. I'm Suzanne Collins in disguise. No, not really. I don't own it.

**Cato, District 2**

The moment has come. He is asking for death.

There is no way he can go on. Careers are not supposed to think this way. They are not supposed to accept defeat.

But he does.

The mutts, the horrible mutts, attack again. He fruitlessly stabs one in the side. It falls, whimpering, but there are ten, maybe 15 more. He will die.

He realizes now that they are the tributes. Why do Clove's, Glimmer's, Marvel's dog forms hate him? He liked them in real life.

But he is forced to admit their bond wasn't real. They were going to have to kill each other. Can you be friends, knowing you would have to fight to the death?

Katniss and Peeta are. They are much more than friends. Lovers. They are lucky. They will both survive.

He wanted Clove to survive. She would have survived, had it not been for Thresh. Stupid boy. He should have joined the Careers. Cato would not have had a reason to kill him so viciously.

Will Katniss kill him if he asks her to? She has a shred of mercy. He wishes with all his heart she is humane.

He hates to be relying on her. She is competition.

No. She was competition.

And he can see her. She is hanging over the edge of the Cornucopia, no doubt held by Lover Boy. She has her bow.

There is pity in her eyes. Would he do the same for her? Yes. He would want the terrible ordeal to be over with.

"Please."

She hears him. He knows she understands what he means. She aims her bow.

The sun is rising. It's the last thing Cato ever sees.


	10. Bry, District 7

A/N-Ugh. I know I promised Thresh would be up today. But I absolutely hate his death as i wrote it right now. So I wrote this one quickly, even though I don't really like it either. Ugh. This is about the point I get writer's block. Anyway, I promise Thresh will be up tomorrow.

Disclaimer-Nope. Not even close.

**Bry Catterbury, District 7**

So much for alliances. He told Gina that people from the same districts should stick together. And she listened. At least, he had thought she listened.

But now, Bry hid behind part of the Cornucopia and battled with the guy from 8. She wasn't there. He refused to consider the possibility she had been killed.

Gina couldn't have been killed. She was too strong, too smart, too resourceful. It just couldn't be.

And it wasn't! For he saw her, picking up supplies as she stumbled his way. Surely, she was coming to his aid.

"Gina! Over here!" he cried, as the boy's dagger clipped his arm. "Can you help?"

She must have not heard. There were many cannons booming and screams of the dying. Bu surely she was looking for him?

It became clear to Bry that the boy he was fighting was much better in combat.

He tried to run away. Gina would cover for him.

As the first dart whizzed by his ear from behind him, Bry began to question Gina's truthfulness.

_Don't worry, I'll be there for you, _she had said. Yet where was she now?

Somebody slammed into Bry sideways as she rushed into the forest. He stumbled, face landing hard in the dirt.

_Gina?_

The dart pierced his shoulder. The boy was rather good with dart guns, Bry supposed. He heaved himself up onto his knees to look for Gina one last time.

His head was spinning, yet he managed to locate her about 30 yards away, staring. He didn't see regret in her eyes. He didn't see a thing. She turned unflinchingly and started to run, until intercepted by a Career girl. They began to fight.

Bry watched her agile body leap and spin, and mourned that he was so easily deceived.

_They're all killers. All of them._


	11. Thresh, District 11

A/N-I never think I got this right. Oh, well. Thresh deserves a really good death. Anyway, the District 10 boy will be posted tomorrow.

Disclaimer-I don't own Then Hunger Games. Oh, well.

**Thresh, District 11**

Rain, rain, rain. He's never liked rain very much. It didn't postpone picking or planting back home. It just gave you coldness. Cold and wet.

They had harvested through the bad weather. Thresh's job had been to bring away the full baskets. It made him strong. Too strong, maybe. Now he was a target.

He sits back. The field wasn't a bad place. Nobody followed him. It was a maze. Thresh had always been good at those, another sense you get when living in huge, sprawling farms all your life.

_Crack._

Thresh perks his head up. Somebody was there. He could run. But there were five people left. They'd have to fight eventually.

It is Cato, he is sure of it. Katniss knew better than to fight him. She wouldn't risk it. Peeta seemed too weak. Foxface wouldn't confront. He knew it was Cato.

And it was. Cato launched himself out from behind a small patch, fury in his eyes. Thresh automatically stood up and struck a fighting pose.

Cato was mad. In the insane way. His hands shake as they push Thresh's chin back.

It was exactly what the Gamemakers wanted. The two most athletic. Fighting to the death.

Cato's blows are punctuated with roars. But Thresh is silent. He is usually silent. It is easier. You never say something wrong.

The two boys wrestled, hacking and pounding each other. Thresh wanted to survive. He really did. But he knows it comes down to this. Only one can survive.

Cato is frothing at the mouth now, lusting for the kill.

Thresh is glad he saved Katniss. She was decent to Rue. There are some truly decent people the here. And yet they must mostly die.

The force of his punch startles Cato, knocking him backwards a few feet. And he runs towards Thresh. And he clicks his knife open. And the knife is in his stomach.

And Thresh is gone.


	12. Komondor, District 10

Disclaimer- I'm running out of creative ways to say that I do not own the Hunger Games.

**Komondor Redett, District 10**

_I don't like it when people stare, their eyes full of pity. Yeah, I know, I'm in an unfortunate situation. But it was unfortunate for everyone that was reaped. Just because my leg is bad doesn't mean I won't survive._

But he knows that two good legs could certainly help him live.

He remembers when it happened. He was 4.

It is ironic his name is Komondor, actually. That very same breed of dog had been his favorite. He had always gone to pet them when he was very little.

_He touches the doggy's long curls. They are soft and his hand gets lost in them._

_He wonders if the doggy should go back to the cows. That's the only place he sees them._

"_Hey, kid! Get away from there!"_

_Something cold and hard hits his leg. Again, and again. And again. He whimpers in pain._

_Mommy…_

They had been his favorite dogs.

Komondor supposes that knowing pain is a benefit in the arena. But he had never been hungry at home. His father wouldn't let it happen. He would not let harm come to his family.

_Well, you didn't do such a good job of protecting me, Dad._

Now he was hungry. The backpack he took at the Cornucopia hadn't contained any food. He felt light-headed, dizzy. Disconnected from the world.

It had only contained poisons. And Komondor had killed a boy, back on the first day. It was small comfort.

He slowly rolled over on his blanket, until something razor-sharp pierced his side. Yelping, he sat up and took out a needle from his side.

But he had kept everything in the backpack!

As the poison seeped through his veins, so did realization. Someone had set a trap. To kill him.

And it worked.

* * *

A/N-Hello! How is everybody? Good? I hope so. Here's the next chapter. I really need to say thank you to everyone that has alerted, favorited, and especially reviewed. You all are amazing. I hope you liked this!


	13. Rue, District 11

A/N- Sorry for not updating yesterday! I think that this should have had a bit more of actual writing in it, but I couldn't figure out what to do. Humph. CAn I say thatnks again to everyone who has supported this story? :D

Disclaimer- Not even close.

**Rue, District 11**

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

Katniss is here with her. Rue had expected to die alone in the Hunger Games, starving in a tree. But she is here.

_Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

She knows that she shouldn't give up yet, but it is late. She has to say goodbye. Will her family understand?

Katniss has to win. She has to.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

She is holding Rue's hand. She hasn't had a hand to hold in a while. The last memory she has of home is her youngest sibling's, Juniper's, small, cold hand on hers. She had squeezed it tight, never wanting to let go.

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

Was Juniper watching? And all of her family? She hoped they could understand.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

She had thought she had a chance. But it is lost now. Rue can barely breathe, and Katniss's voice is becoming fainter.

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

Rue wishes the mockingjays would sing. She wants to hear them one last time.

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

Katniss is being strong. But not even the Girl on Fire has no tears. Rue will miss her. And everyone.

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

The mockingjays repeat the melody, filling the air with their melodic voices.


	14. Umina, District 9

A/N- Hey. Right now I have requests for Clove and District 7. I alreadt posted the 7 boy, so I'll write the girl. Because I love long weekends so fricking much, I might post one of the two today. :) Remember my rendition of Lila's death? I thought about it so much, I figured I'd make it melodramatic and make it affect somebody else. So here's Umina.

Disclaimer- I stole the Hunger Games...MWAHAHAHAHAHA Staaaaaaaam! (That means 'just kidding' in Hebrew) Suzanne Collins owns it all.

**Umina Briar, District 9**

And here's where it's all gonna end.

No, it's not. She's going to live. She has to live. Frankly, none of the other tributes deserve to. The Careers are as cruel as ever. Most of the people are just pathetic. Except for perhaps Lila.

She keeps telling herself that the only way for her to justify killing people is to make them seem subhuman. Inferior.

It doesn't work. She knows George. It's not like she can just forget who he is. And the rest of them. They are human. They all have families. Lives.

_Shut up._

Umina just wants to get away for a while. To escape all the pressure and run.

It would be nice.

The field seems like a good goal to shoot for. She gets ready to run.

When the gong sounds, Umina is running for her life.

She hears a mine go off, and she spins around to look. It is Lila's mine. Poor, sweet Lila, who wasn't really right on the inside. Already death has taken its toll. And on innocent people.

That necklace Lila wore is within ten yards of Umina. She thinks about retrieving it. At the moment she begins to run, however, a knife from the District 2 girl passes close to her head.

And Umina runs. But towards the necklace, not away from it. She doesn't know why it is so important. Maybe she feels like she owes it to Lila.

As the screams of the tributes fill the air, she reaches the necklace. It has survived the explosion intact. It is a girl, inscribed in shell. She flips it over. On the back it says-

_To Lila, with love_

_Tate_

_I'll marry you one day_

Tate was Lila's dead friend; she mentioned him in the interview. Umina cannot move. She is stuck in the pain of it all.

She tries to get up, to get away. She needs to survive.

But Clove's knife enters her brain, and she doesn't have a chance.


	15. Gina, District 7

A/N- Next part! Clove will actually probably be up later today. Love you all. It would be positively amazing if you left reviews. :)

Disclaimer- ...who am I kidding? It's not mine.

**Gina Lang, District 7**

Maybe, just a bit, subconsciously she realizes she is screwed. But she couldn't allow herself to listen to common sense. In a thing like The Hunger Games, common sense kind of dies. It gets thrown out of the window.

Along with life, love, and happiness.

Well, that pretty much killed her strategy. Johanna had said to seem to be in a state of shock, and then come out fighting. Actually, it wasn't unlike Johanna's own strategy in the Games years ago.

She admires Johanna; really, she does. But she just seems a bit…sly. You never really know what is behind her smile. She's such a good actress.

"_Gina, I have an unusually strong faith in you. Normally the kids are losers. Just remember the plan. You're a decent actress, you can pull it off. Don't worry; I'll be there for you." A large smile._

She had been lying. Gina knows that now. Johanna should be trusted by nobody. But she doesn't really have a large amount of time to formulate her own ideas.

_One step at a time._ Gina focuses on a knife about halfway to the Cornucopia. She figures she can get to that right away.

The gong rings. It's B-flat. She has spent enough practicing with her mother that she knows. Being musical never really got her anywhere, though. Pianists aren't really revered in the forestry district.

Gina is set on the knife. She must get it.

But a Career intercepts her. It is the girl from 4. She is very good with swords, which Gina considers a bad sign.

They grapple for a few seconds, but then the girls runs towards the Cornucopia. Her fellow tribute is getting her weapons. Gina picks up a pack of dried fruit and turns to leave.

And then another tribute intercepts her. Some girl she doesn't even recognize. She throws a hard punch to Gina's face, and she is knocked down.

The girl looks unsure as to whether to kill Gina or not, as she is sprawled out on the ground. But she ends up not having to make that decision. Someone throws a spear. It lodges itself firmly in Gina's back.

She screams, loud and long.


	16. Clove, District 2

A/N- It snowed today (YAY) so I am pretty happy with this chapter, considering I spent a lot of time changing it. Rather melodramatic, but that's how the Hunger Games are. Special thank-yous should be awarded to deschanel10 (consistent reviews); to mystic night92 (very wonderful ideas); and Enigmaticrose4 (all the reviews and being generally awesome). On with the death!

Disclaimer- Not even close. I do not own the Hunger Games.

**Clove, District 2**

"All right then. Let's get started."

Clove is going to give the audience a good show, which is exactly what they want. And lots of blood.

Fire Girl has spit blood on her face. Katniss really does deserve to die a slow, painful death.

But something huge pulls her. It is Thresh. She is swept off her feet and dangled in the air. For the first time since the games started, she is terrified.

But then he throws her away. She lands hard on her back. But she stumbles and skitters as far away from the monster as she can.

"What'd you do to that little girl? You kill her?"

"No! No, it wasn't me!" She is fleetingly glad now that she sent Marvel to do the job. But that idea doesn't calm Thresh. He seems angrier.

"You said her name. I heard you. You kill her? You cut her up like you were going to cut up this girl here?"

"No! No, I—" She sees he has a rock. It is huge, maybe the size of the paperbacks on her sister's shelf in District 2.

"Cato! Cato!"

"Clove!" Cato is coming to rescue her now, and together they would kill Thresh and Katniss. She is sure of it.

But Cato didn't run fast enough, for Thresh brings down his rock on Clove's head.

And Clove, the strong one, falls. She hits the ground and begins moaning. The pain is a knife blade, causing pain and spreading it throughout her body.

"Clove! Clove, please stay with me. It's Cato. You're gonna be okay. Please, Clove, listen to me!"

But she knows that she can't really live.

"I'm sorry, Cato. But I won't." She let out a low moan. "There won't be two winners from 2 this year. I'm sorry."


	17. Peyton, District 5

A/N-Well, hello, everybody. I don't really like this chapter, but whatever. Please review, I love it when you guys do.

Disclaimer-I do not own the Hunger Games.

**Peyton Markowitz, District 5**

After all those years of his sister telling him to go die in a hole, it's finally happening.

It's not easy being the youngest of 5. You've got to learn to not care about their teasing. You've got to hide what you feel.

Coincidentally, it is what Peyton is doing now. He doesn't want the Capitol, or the rest of the world, to see him. He wants to curl up in a ball.

He had been running to the Cornucopia, everything had been fine. But that large Career boy had thrown a spear. It had hit Peyton in the arm. He had rolled out of the line of fighting, and stayed in a ditch.

He tries to look at his wound, and see if he actually had a chance of surviving. But blood has always made him nervous. And he cannot force himself to look.

The blood has soaked the ground. His breath is shallow gasps. He's stuck there. He cannot move.

Maybe, somewhere far away, somebody is watching the Games on TV. And they are wondering where that awkward, lanky boy has gone to. The one that didn't talk much in his interviews.

Maybe, but he doubts it.

It wasn't exactly a glamorous place to die. He can hear the poor people being taken out by the Careers.

He didn't want to die, but already his head was spinning and he couldn't feel himself. He was kind of disconnected, like everything was out of his control.

Well, wasn't it all? He hadn't chosen to be brought to the Hunger Games, to be speared in the arm.

It had just happened. And that's was his life story, really.

He was born. Stuff happened. He died.


	18. Satella, District 3

A/N- Ugh, this one seems so short. But whatever. I thank you all for your reviews. 3

Disclaimer- This wouldn't be fanfiction if I was Suzanne Collins. It would be published. Therefore, I do not own it.

**Satella Tinawin, District 3**

She is going to live. And she is going to write about it.

That will be her talent. In the factories, she had listened to the conversations. Just listened. And then at home, she would change it. Make it be on an isolated mountain peak or in a cave or lying in a meadow. It was so much prettier that way.

And she was going to survive to make it so for her friends. People in District 3 didn't have the best life, to be sure. She wanted to give everyone a place to go and just sit and watch the sky. And hold hands, and not have to scream over the machinery. And kiss.

But first, she has to win.

She must have gotten a late start, because everybody is already off of their plates except Katniss. She was too wrapped up in her own thoughts. Her mom said that a lot.

Satella gracefully dips and spins out of harm. If she can just hear the words in her head, and only the words, she will be fine.

But that is not always a good thing. She can block things out. Important things, like Clove.

"Is Satella not gonna escape this time?" she asks with a faked pouty face. She is holding a knife out, and Satella shakes with fear. "You're from District 3. I think I'll make a factory."

She can't hold in her cries as Clove slashes with her knife. A crude building is drawn. The blood spirals, as thick and obscuring as the smoke around the factories. Through her pain, she sees Clove scrutinizing her more gleefully.

"You were the girl who wanted to write! Well, I think that will be a fitting end. Don't you?"

Clove's knife draws blood from everywhere. The very words that Satella had spoken were now oozing and dripping in bloody tendrils down her body. It had killed her.


	19. Amia, District 4

A/N- Next part! I'm sorry guys, but I'll be on vacation from 9/22 to 9/30, so no updates until the 31st. I was really hoping to get it done before I had to go, but whatever. I only have a few more chapters to do, and I'll do those right away when I get back.

Disclaimer- Nope. Need I say more?

**Amia Waldo, District 4**

Everyone is asleep. At least, they should be. Glimmer has even fallen asleep, during her own watch! Amia lays awake, thinking.

Her training score was a nine. A nine! For her mace. The only ones higher than her were Clove and Cato. And the Girl on Fire. God, she hates her for that.

She shifts ever so slightly to look up Katniss's tree. A weird kind of buzzing sound is coming from it.

As she is about to warn the others, something huge fell from the tree. It bursts open to reveal tracker jackers, lots of them.

The Careers scream. The stings are like icy knives, and they make her lose track of things. You can't keep your mind; it is subject to the torture of the venom.

They seem to multiply rapidly and surround her. Amia gives up all hope of taking supplies and just starts to stagger towards the lake. Each step is a new and more horrible type of torture.

Suddenly, she can feel herself dying of thirst. There is no water around. The girl who practically lived in the ocean is doing to completely dry up.

_No. It's just the venom getting to me._

But even though her mind says that, she cannot perceive it. The world is full of colors now. They are off the spectrum. She feels like the world is spinning.

And she can feel the people press in on her, and they are all talking so loudly she cannot hear. Her own screams just mingle with the others.

Her head hurts. She sinks to her knees. Her hands and arms are unrecognizable. They are swollen, and look ready to burst. They are filled with the colors, the dreaded, lovely colors.

At least the world was beautiful, if only temporarily.


	20. Patten, District 8

A/N- I'm back! Vacation was lovely. Here's the next chapter. Question- If I wrote a companion for this, for the 75th Hunger Games, would you read it? And if so, can you think of a good title for it? I'm thinking As We Fall...thoughts? Reviews? All welcome!

Disclaimer- Although it pains me to admit it, I do not own it.

**Patten Hue, District 8**

He had almost escaped the horror. His 19th birthday is in 2 weeks. He wouldn't have had to been put into the reaping ball. He had almost been safe.

Almost.

A single bead of sweat begins at his temple and slides down his face. Any moment now, he expects his life to start flashing before him, like in all those books involving near-death experiences. That was what happened, right?

His head was bothering him, as it did most days. But he could ignore it.

He had to, if he was going to survive.

The key word—_if_.

The gong must have gone off. The people are running. His mentor told him to avoid a fight at all costs.

So he runs.

But he is not as lucky as some. The fox-like girl has already slipped away. So has Anya, his district partner. He is glad. The poor, sweet girl, who was never too bright.

His little brother had known her. Patten had seen him follow her around, full of longing. And for a young girl, she is beautiful.

But he knows she can't survive alone.

He is going to try to protect her. He has no weapons, and the Cornucopia is unavailable. The Careers have taken it.

His head is pounding now. At home, his mother would say to rest.

He can't afford to rest.

He is running running running to get the supplies they will need. As fast as he can. Almost flying.

But he trips, stumbles. His head hits the ground hard. He cannot breathe.

A boy stands over him, sneering. He lashes out with a knife, cutting Patten.

He can't protect her anymore. She will have to live, and make District 8 proud.


	21. Marvel, District 1

A/N- Sorry about yesterday. Play, chorus, science fair, etc. Here is Marvel! By the way, if there are any more title suggestions for the sequel, please let me know.

Disclaimer- I am not brilliant enough to have created all the awesomeness that is The Hunger Games.

**Marvel, District 1**

There it is again, that weird four-note tune. Why do the mockingjays keep singing that? It's bizarre.

A rustling is heard from the bushes, making Marvel start backwards a little bit in surprise. His hand is slick with sweat on his spear. He aims to throw.

_How has she survived so long?_ he muses as the District 11 girl comes closer. He is perfectly silent, prepared to strike. She's a relatively easy target. She seems to be searching for something.

But she turns at the exact wrong moment. Her eyes widen and her face morphs into a scream.

"Katniss! Katniss!"

So that's her ally. Marvel is ready to take her out. Cato will not be pleased…but why did it really matter what Cato thought? He is too controlling, anyway. Marvel is sick and tired of being a follower.

He is a leader.

He runs, following the small girl. Katniss's voice is coming from the trees somewhere to his right. He can get her with a throwing star right after he takes care of the girl.

"Rue! I'm coming!"

He gives a small smile. Rue runs right into the preset trap.

Katniss is closer. He will have to kill her quickly.

But he hesitates for a fraction of a second. What was it like, to have someone always there for you? To have somebody who really, truly cared?

He had been trained to avoid these kinds of thoughts. He threw the spear, and it ran through her abdomen.

He is happy, for a fraction of a second. Another kill for his list.

Katniss has arrived. Her face is stretched and contorted in anger.

He barely registers what happens. The arrow flies from her bow and hits him in the neck.


	22. Celyn, District 6

Discalimer- Nope. Not me.

**Celyn Mitias, District 6**

She is throwing everything her mentor said to the wind that is rushing by her face as she runs. She doesn't want to think, feel, touch, breathe. She wants to lose herself in the moment before it is taken away.

She knows that as soon as the fight begins, she will have to come down from her imaginary haven.

But she doesn't want to believe it.

Life in the dreamworld is—there's not even a world for it. Carefree, she supposes. Soon, it will come crashing to the ground, falling in bits around her.

People tried to talk to her on Earth. They tried to make her feel alone, isolated, weak.

They cannot do that in her dreamworld. She is free.

She thinks she hears the first scream. But if she keeps thinking of that single stream of happiness, she can be free.

She can ignore.

And she is.

She is not really there. Her soul is high above the clouds.

She knows without a doubt that the people aren't really there. They're just a dim shadow, a figment, a memory. They cannot hurt her.

Occasionally there are others with her. People that can't escape any other way. She is glad to have them.

Her hands and feet work of their own accord. She is past the Cornucopia, holding her supplies.

She is almost free.

She can go. Run run run run run away and never go back. She can hide, and get lost in the intoxicating mist that is her dreamworld.

But she hesitates. She realizes the people are there. They are real.

They are dying.

She wants to go back to bliss. She cannot.

There is hardly anyone living now. Numbly, she sees the large District 2 boy rush at her. She has no time to react.

She is finally freed.

* * *

A/N- And so are the deaths of the 74th Hunger Games. I really like Celyn. She seems like me.

But wait! This story is not marked as complete!

Because, readers, there is one more chapter (online high-five with mystic night92). So what is it? ...I'm not telling you. It'll be up tomorrow! Please review.

Love you all!


	23. The Death of The Life Before

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Hunger Games, nor any part of the world created in it.**

"One."

Their lives will never be the same. It will twist and turn in so many ways, leaving them hurt and stranded by a thing they started, but can no longer stop.

They cannot live without the other. One is undoubtedly sure it is love.

The other is not. She does not know, and will not know for a long while.

The berries are cold and soft in their hands. They are the end of everything. Everything will be gone.

"Two."

She is asking herself why the gamemakers haven't ended it. Surely they want a winner alive?

He is thinking how much he will miss her when they are gone.

The cold is slowly eating away at them. Life is slowly seeping away, with the blood pouring out of his leg and the hope leaking from her heart.

They were supposed to stop the Games.

They were supposed to live.

But she supposes that there cannot be 2 winners.

"Three."

They raise the berries to their mouths.

This is the end.

"Stop! Stop! Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victors of the Seventy -fourth Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! I give you—the tributes of District 12!"

They are alive. They can live. They spit out the berries and rinse out their mouths.

They collapse against each other, weak and exhausted and relieved.

"You didn't swallow any?"

He shakes his head, and she is so relieved she might faint. "You?"

"Guess I'd be dead by now if I did."

They are not dead.

They are not dead.

But something has changed. They will be wounded, tested, tortured. They will sometimes only get through the day by thinking of each other. Their old life is gone now.

It is the death of what had happened before.

A new life, strangled and stunted at first, will grow from the old.

Against all odds, it will flourish.

* * *

A/N- Aw, my last note of this story. So, did everyone like it? Surprised? Or not? I'd like to thank all of you amazing and wonderful people who have read and reviewed. I have gotten more than 100, 103 to be exact. Thank you all so so so so much! But the way, the title of the sequel for the 75th Game is- dun dun dah dah- We All Fall Down! LittleMissMellark suggested that; thank you so much. Emma Fried, I really liked Together We Won and Now We Fall. I will end up using it in some way or another. Special thanks to mystic night92. For this idea and the ones for my next story.

We All Fall Down will be started on Sunday or Monday. Talk to you people soon! :) Thanks again.


End file.
